the_twilight_saga_harmonic_convergencefandomcom-20200213-history
Marianne
the eldest daughter to Jasper and an unknown human. Biography Marianne was born in 2009, the result of a relationship with Jasper Whitlock and a human, whose name is unknown. Her maternal great-grandmother met him during the Civil War, and he thought of her as his previous fiancée - she had been brought to Maria as one of the humans to possibly be changed - as she looked a bit like his fiancée or so he thought at that moment as his mind was a mess in those memories. She was no older than 16 by then. She died the night she was meant to be turned out of consumption. Through the years, he just forgot gradually, until he came across Marianne's mother in 2008, thinking he was imagining it - but no, she was real, the same traits seen upon her, shared by at least one woman of the family, never getting lost as generations passed. A few months passed and in late July, she realized she was pregnant, and tried to tell him, but he was gone when she went to tell him. Though she was heartbroken, she focused on the child growing within. On August 18, she gave birth, but for her surprise, she realized she was having twins. The woman died in childbirth - but before that, she made a friend, Sarah, their godmother. Elysian Peace (RP 1) She stayed in her country of origin with her twin sister and her godmother, Sarah. Twisted Everyway (RP 2) She has yet to make an appearance. Physical Appearance Her hair is blonde, straight and smooth, falling to her back, almost near her waist. She considered cutting it a few times, but so far restrained to do so.…): Her eyes are bright blue, having inherited her father's eyes from when he was human - a trait she struggles to conceal, being normally spotted on whenever anyone sees her eyes. Marianne stands at 5 feet tall, but hopes to grow taller than that. Personality & Traits Marianne loves to amuse other people. She also loves to prank and prank call people. She is very tomboyish and rather climb trees and play with swords than doing girls stuff. She considers herself a master mind. She can have a temper when subjected to several emotions. Powers & Abilities Marianne is slightly empathic, and unlike Jasper she can only feel the emotions of those surrounding her, but she cannot influence them in any way. All that she can do is absorb them. She has a second one, death sense. Whenever knowing someone will die, she isolates herself, not knowing what to do to make it stop. Relationships Jasper Her father, whom she never met. She doesn't know much about him. Only what her godmother told her. Anya Her twin sister. The two are extremely close to having only each other, besides their godmother. Sarah Her godmother. She is more like a mother to the two girls. Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Edward, Bella and Renesmee Her adoptive family she has yet to meet. Etymology Marianne is a name of French origin, a mix of Mary and Anne, and it means bitter or grace. Nicole is a name of French origin, a feminine variation of Nicholas. It also has Greek origin and it means people of victory. Media Portrayal Marianne is portrayed by Claire Julien in all pictures. Category:The Olympic Coven Category:Characters with special abilities Category:Original Characters Category:Original Hybrids Category:Hybrids Category:Females